Little Adventures
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: SMACked -- part of the "Since that Cold November Day" series It's all about little baby Mara.


A/N: Hi there

_**A/N: Hi there! Remember me? Remember Dylan and Mara?**_

_**I had to take a break from writing for a while – after two long fics and a series, I was burned out. And now I'm back, adding to the "Since that Cold November Day" series. This time, it is all about MARA.**_

_**Get to know her. Snuggle the little baby girl. And please read and review! Thanks!**_

**LITTLE ADVENTURES**

**© CATE**

Sunlight slipped through the sheer purple curtains. Birds were singing their morning songs. The slightly opened windows were letting the cool April wind in.

One-year-old Mary Alexandra Taylor – Mara – was already wide-awake. She was standing in her crib, waiting for her mom to come check on her. She had her kitty doll in her right hand and her left was holding on to the bars of her crib. She was dressed in pink pajamas.

Her mobile overhead was playing a soft melody as the wind flew by. She looked up and clapped when the pink pony chased the colorful rainbow. The fairy princess danced with a smile on her pretty face. The wind whistled and she looked away from the mobile to her playpen. Barney was sitting on a small chair-and-table set sharing a big carrot and shape blocks meal with Angelica Pickles of the Rugrats. Mara waved to them and said, "Doll!"

When Mara saw her mother at her door, she broke into a wide smile and cried out, "_Mom_!" On her first birthday last October, she started to take steps on her own. A month after that, she uttered her first word: _Mom_. Mara was walking towards Stella when she said that. Stella had to bite her lip to stifle a sob.

"Mom!" Mara said again when Stella picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey you, big baby girl," Stella cooed, giving her baby an Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much." Mara raised her chubby arms and hugged back. "You're getting pretty heavy," Stella said, walking over to the next room. "We should see if big brother is awake."

Mara nodded and chuckled. She placed her head on her mom's shoulder. Stella snuggled back. Five-year-old Dylan Christopher was as usual sprawled on his bed, toes uncovered. It was Saturday but his preschool class had a field trip planned for the day. His dog Blue was dozing off in one corner of the room.

"Bubber!" Mara cried out when she saw Dylan. Stella placed her gently on the bed and the little girl crawled nearer to her brother's leg. "Bubber?" she placed her hand on his foot and looked at her mother.

Stella sat down and stroked Dylan's face. "Dylan, time to get up, baby," she whispered, shaking him slightly. "We have a trip today, sweetie."

"Bubber," Mara repeated and crawled further up the bed. She placed her head against his shoulder and sighed.

Dylan started to wake. His nose was tickled by his sister's curly hair. He stirred and cracked on eye open. He made a move to wipe his nose when he felt Mara's small hand there. "Can't breathe," Dylan mumbled.

His mother lifted the baby off the bed and Dylan sat up. Mara cried out in joy and waved at him. "_Bubber_!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Mara," Dylan said. "Mommy, no school today."

Stella pulled her son to a hug. "I know, but we have a trip to the museum, right? I'm going with you." Dylan's face lit up. Mara started to bounce, feeling she was left out.

The boy kissed his sister's nose. She chuckled and babbled in baby talk. In her head, she was saying, _I love my big brother and my mommy and my daddy. And I'm so happy that they're there for me._ Yet of course, being one-year-old, she could only say too much.

"And Mara, too?" Dylan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"This little lady," Stella said, tickling the baby, "will be spending the day with Daddy." Mara gurgled and clapped her hands.

"_Dee_!" she exclaimed. Mac found it funny that while Mara could clearly say 'mom', she could only say 'dee' instead of 'dad'.

"Yes, baby girl," Stella cooed. "One whole day with Daddy in his office." She turned to the boy and said, "You go ahead in the bathroom. I'll leave your sister with your dad." Dylan nodded and hopped off the bed. On the way to the master bedroom, Mara continued to baby talk.

She enjoyed staying in her daddy's office. She loved the _twisty chair_ and the large space. And she loved watching the _big peoples_ walking by. And she missed all her new friends. Not to mention the _candypop_ Hawkes always gives her.

When they arrived in the room, Stella had to chuckle, "Like father, like son." When Stella left the bed, Mac rolled over and occupied the middle of the bed. Like Dylan, he was sprawled face-up, snoring lightly. "Upsy-daisy," she said, lifting the baby and sitting her on Mac's tummy.

Mara looked at her mom with curious eyes. _Why is daddy still… bed?_ "Dee?" she asked, her chubby finger pointing to her father. Every time Mac took a breath, she was lifted a few centimeters. The baby was chuckling after a few cycles. Stella lifted her again and settled her on Mac's chest. He snored loudly once and Mara burst out laughing.

Mac felt the weight on his chest but he was still half-in and half-out of sleep. Stella stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead. Mara was watching attentively and reached out to try it for herself. Her palm could only reach until her daddy's cheek. She rubbed up and down, feeling Mac's stubble under her soft hand.

His eyes fluttered open and Mara withdrew her hand, surprised. She broke out into a large grin, waving at her daddy. "Hi baby girl," Mac said, stroking her curly hair. He looked sideways and saw Stella. "Sweetheart," he said while reaching for her hand and kissing it. "What time is it?"

_Daddy is awakey now._ Mara's green eyes followed what her parents were doing. Mac held her as he sat up. The baby hugged back and sighed contentedly. _Love Daddy very much_.

"Time for me to give Dylan a bath," Stella said, patting Mara's arm. "And you to get ready for work." She kissed him on the cheek softly and went to the bathroom.

"Are you excited for our day today, Mara baby?" Mac asked, bouncing his daughter on his lap and kissing her nose. She burbled gleefully in response. In her head, she was saying that she loved spending time with him and his friends from work. "I am, too. And then we'll be going to the Central Park zoo this afternoon after big brother's trip."

_Maminals! _Mara clapped excitedly and reached up to hug her daddy. She stood on his lap while Mac kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you, Mara," he said in a whisper. His wife and kids were the most important persons in his life. In his line of work, he saw death, gore and despair every single day. But through it all, he had his Stella, Dylan and Mara to go home to. And they made his life worthwhile.

He stood up and carried Mara to the dining room with him. The baby was watching him prepare breakfast for the four of them. "Yumyum!" she said, seated on her booster seat. She saw her daddy prepare the _pop-up box_ (toaster) and poured some brown liquid to his cup. "Yumyum?" she repeated.

"Yes baby, yumyum," Mac said, lacing on her Hello Kitty bib. "Let's wait for Mommy and big brother first." He gave her a raspberry on a chubby arm.

"Joosh?" she peeped. She had her hand out, asking for something. Mac reached for her bottle filled with cool orange juice.

Mac started on a banana while waiting for his wife and son. "Nana," Mara reached to him and took a small bite as well. He peeled another one and let his daughter eat it all.

Soon, Dylan and Stella came down the stairs, the boy dressed for the day and Stella still in her pajamas. Dylan pulled himself up on a chair and knelt on the seat to reach Mara and kiss her on the cheek. Mara chuckled.

"What's for breakfast?" Stella asked, kissing Mac softly while the kids were distracted. "I smelled coffee."

"That you are right," Mac whispered, sharing his mug with her. Little did they know that Mara was watching them. _Mommy and Daddy look happy and they share the cup_. She pushed what was left of the banana to her brother. _I hope big bubber wants to share._

Dylan promptly took the fruit and ate it. Mac and Stella saw the exchange and beamed. The little boy reached up and hugged his father. "I want some jam and toast please," he requested when he settled on his chair. Stella placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of Mara while Mac attended to Dylan.

Mara took her color-changing spoon and took one spoonful of the oatmeal. She looked at her mommy and blinked. "Do you want more milk with that, baby girl?" Stella asked and the baby nodded. _Why does the color change from purple to orange?_ Stella fed her baby daughter, taking bites of her own in between from her own bowl of oatmeal.


End file.
